


some love was made for the lights

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, i love these dorks a lot, ice skating as a date bc it sounded cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: the one in which joe and george go ice skating, despite joe's reservations.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Kudos: 10





	some love was made for the lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carentans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carentans/gifts).



> me, writing again? i missed my boys a lot and kat had this brilliant idea of them ice skating so i had to write it.  
> the title is lyrics from slow it down by the lumineers.  
> find me on tumblr, my username is speirtons.

There was an uncertainty in Joe’s heart as he got off the bus and walked to the Ice Skating Rink. With every step he took he could feel every instinct telling him to turn around, run, make up some excuse, go home. Joe Toye did not date and Joe Toye especially did not go ice skating on the second date. But somehow George had talked him into him and now he was stood in the entrance of the building, breathing into his hands. The cold January air whispered around him as he waited for George to arrive.

Thankfully, he wasn’t kept waiting long. While he was scrolling through his phone to look busy, he missed the sound of footsteps approaching him. It wasn’t until George was grinning two feet away from him that he saw him. The sight of his grin alone reminded Joe why he agreed to this, he was weak in the knees around Luz. Which would probably end badly during their ice skating.

“You ready?” George asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Joe hadn’t known George that long but he had a feeling that glint was always there.

Joe smiles softly, putting his phone in his pocket. “Of course,” he manages, hoping his fear doesn’t show.

George opened the door for him, the two of them walking in side by side. After a quick collecting of skates, they’re sat thigh to thigh on the benches, switching out their usual shoes for the skates.

“Have you ever been before?” George asks, lacing up his skates.

Joe thought about bluffing, but he was honest. “No, the idea always seemed ridiculous. Why would I pay to fall on my ass onto ice?”

George laughed, standing on his skates. Joe followed, standing up, albeit a little more shaky than George. “C’mon, I promise I won’t let you fall by yourself,” George offers his hand. Joe sighs, taking it as they awkwardly walk to the ice.

Braving the ice first, George glides onto the frozen surface with all the grace of a baby giraffe. Within seconds he’s on his ass, his laughter echoing around the almost empty rink.

“I thought you promised you wouldn’t let me fall!” Joe calls out from the other side of the barrier, all of a sudden much less confident in his date’s ability to actually skate.

George grins, “I said I wouldn’t let you fall by yourself! I’ll be falling with you, every time!” He clarifies.

For once, Joe finds himself speechless at the idiot in front of him. He was overcome with a sudden wave of spontaneity and without a second thought he glided onto the ice, wobbling a bit, before finding his balance. Looking up in shock, he finds that George had managed to make it to his feet again.

“Alrigh’ Toye! You might be better than me!” George calls out, trying to skate his way towards him.

Toye lets out a surprised laugh, “not hard to be better than you, Luz.”

Before he could react, Luz barrelled into him at full speed, knocking him off his feet and onto the ice. The impact rocketed through Joe’s elbow, swearing as he sat up.

Luz was on the ice next to him, unable to contain his laughter. He rolled onto his back, laughing so hard Joe wondered if he was even breathing. The sound of his laughter ebbed away the pain in his elbow, the light from his grin threatening to melt the ice beneath them, and the ice coating Joe’s heart. He found himself laughing along, clutching his chest for air.

Eventually, they made their way onto their feet again. It was mainly Joe standing up and pulling George up with him, George still unable to keep his feet stable beneath him. “How’d you figure it out so quickly?” George asked, once the laughter finally softened.

Joe looked down at his own feet, a little in confusion at how he _had_ he managed to pick it up so quickly. “You have to move your feet a little further out,” he said, indicating with his own feet. George followed, moving his feet a little, nodding as if to ask what next. “And you have to loosen your core, you’re stood too rigid. Like this,” Joe demonstrates, his hands bracing George’s waist. He felt George take a breath in as he did, but eventually he loosened the stress from his midsection. “Now try,” Joe said, starting by putting his foot forward, waiting for George to follow.

It took a few tries, but eventually George managed to move three feet without falling over every time. “I have an idea!” He announces suddenly, turning to face Joe and almost falling over in the process.

“What?” Joe asks, knowing the plan was going to involve limited thinking.

“I’ll go to that side of the rink and see if I can make it to you,” George says and before Joe could even argue how bad of an idea that was, he was off, skating rather shakily to the other end of the rink. Joe sighed, waiting for George.

To his credit, George made it three quarters of the way and Joe thought he’d actually make it the entire way. But right near the end his feet got caught under him, and he went tumbling. Joe instinctively reached out for him, George grasping his hand and pulling him down as he fell. They both hit the ice, George knocking more into Joe than he did the ice. Joe took most of the impact, groaning in pain.

There was a beat of silence, before George said “I told you that you wouldn’t fall alone.”

Joe, despite the pain in his tailbone and the cold working it’s way through his body, laughed. “Guess you kept your promise.”

George made a move to get up, Joe following him. “What do you say we get some food? I can’t feel my toes,” Joe suggests, his heart stuttering as he waited for a response.

“Hell of an idea, Joe,” George grins, once again making Joe weak in the knees.

**Author's Note:**

> has this been proof read or edited? you bet it hasn't! akjfkaej sorry for any mistakes xx


End file.
